Max & Liza Travel Through Ikiiki
by TippyToe Zombie
Summary: Liza and Max travel through the Ikiiki region. Max/Liza no shipping name rating may change. First story with Liza as a character. OC/OC
1. Extended Summary

I do not own Pokemon I only own Ikiiki, and its gym leaders

Max & Liza Travel Through **Ikiiki**

**Max decides to go to the Ikiiki region to begin his journey so that he will be away from the pressure of being a gym leader's son. At the same time Liza decides to let Tate run the gym while she goes to Ikiiki to try to become a coordinator. They make new friends as they travel with Liza trying to enter the Ikiiki grand festival, and Max trying to win as many badges as he can to challenge the Ikiiki Pokémon League with his faithful Ralts.**


	2. Off to Ikiiki

Disclaimer: I, _**TIPPYTOE ZOMBIE**_, do not own Pokémon or any related characters, I only own the Ikiiki region and _some_ of the characters who live there.

Off to Ikiiki

Max was on his way home from retrieving his Ralts as he prepares to go on his Pokémon Journey. On his way home Max begins thinking and decides to say something to his parents about it when he gets back to Petalburg City. As they approached his home he was just finishing finding the words to say to them.

Because of the fact that her brother was leaving for his journey that day May was currently staying with her parents, so she was there when Max made his big announcement. "Mom, Dad, May," He said, "I feel like I am going to have quite a bit of pressure on me if I start my Pokémon journey here, I'll have a lot to live up to being the son of a Gym Leader in this region, so I have decided that I would like to start my journey in the Ikiiki region so that I can be satisfied with just doing the best I can do."

"Well," Norman said, "If that is what you want to do then go ahead, perhaps you could travel with your cousin, he started his journey recently, if I remember correctly."

Max responded by saying, "Thanks Dad, that is a good idea." Max and his cousin had always been pretty close.

2 Days Later (at the port)

Max was on the ship as it sailed away towards Ikiiki waving to his parents and his sister until they could no longer be seen from the ship; afterwards he let out Ralts and decided to look around the ship when he saw a familiar face from his travels with Ash… It was Liza and her Lunatone. "Hi Liza" Said Max, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Max, hello, I decided to let Tate run the gym for awhile, while I try to become a Coordinator in Ikiiki." She responded.

"Tone Lu" Said her Lunatone.

"And I'll try to catch some new Pokémon as well. What about you, are you starting your Pokémon journey?" She asked.

"Yep," He said, "Meet Ralts."

"Ral" Said Ralts, greeting her. Liza and Max continued to talk to one another throughout the rest of the ride to Ikiiki, and they eventually agreed to travel with one another as he tried to get his badges and she tried to get her ribbons, so the ship docked and off they went to begin their journey.

"Hey Max!" Said Liza, causing him to look towards her and listen, "What do you think about starting your Pokémon Journey off right, with a battle against me?"

"Okay," Said Max, "Go Ralts!"

"Come out Lunatone"

"Ralts use Confusion!"

"Lunatone, Ice Beam!"

As Lunatone fired its Ice Beam Ralts made contact with its Confusion attack causing the Ice Beam to miss.

"Good job Ralts, you confused Lunatone!" said Max, "Now use Growl!"

"Lunatone, counter it with Rock Throw," Said Liza, but Lunatone's confusion caused it to hurt itself instead, while the Growl from lowered its Defense. "No! Lunatone use Hypnosis!"

"Ralts use- No," Said Max, as Ralts fell asleep because of Lunatone's Hypnosis. "Ralts wake up and use Confusion."

"Lunatone, Tackle," said Liza as Max pleaded with Ralts to awaken. "Now, before it wakes up use Shadow Ball!" Then Lunatone fired a Shadow Ball causing Ralts to faint. "Good Job," Said Liza "Let's get Ralts to the Pokémon Center."

After asking Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon Liza and Max decided to talk to some of the other people in the Pokémon center. They went up to one person and asked him about his Pokémon to which he responded by saying, "My name is Mikey and this is Eevee, we started our Pokémon journey last year, but I've had him for a while longer. After we have plenty of supplies we are going to head for Midnight City so my friend Sakura can challenge the Gym Leader and then I'm going to Navy Town to compete in a contest there."

"Cool, we'll head to Midnight City too," Said Max, "And then when I get my first badge we can go to Navy Town so that Liza can compete in that contest and earn a Ribbon."

"Well then, I'll see you there," Responded Mikey, before leaving the Pokémon Center with his Eevee, a girl, and an Espeon following close behind him. By the time that Ralts and Lunatone were healed the sun had gone down and Max and Liza had decided to stay at the Pokémon Center for the night and then head for Midnight City in the morning.

Later That Night

Max awoke to a loud noise coming from one of the other rooms in the Pokémon Center. "Huh?" Max said, as he woke up and put his glasses on. He walked to the main part of the Pokémon Center where he saw that the roof had been destroyed. Out of the smoke came two figures in familiar outfits. The man then began to say something, "Prepare for trouble," he said. "And make it double," continued the woman as they began to continue their lines, switching back and forth between them.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"William," The man, apparently named William, said.

"Bonney," said Bonney.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," the two finished followed by,

"Mankey, that's right!" said by a talking Mankey.

"What," said Max, "Team Rocket members are here in Ikiiki?!"

"Hey! You look like one of those twerps that Jessie and James showed us last time we saw them," Said Bonney.

"Yeah," Said William, "You're from Hoenn, Right?"

"This is no time for pleasantries you two," said the Mankey, "We just got out of Rocket Academy and we need to make Meowth and the guys proud."

"Right," Said the two Team Rocket members together, "Go!" The two Rockets threw two Pokéballs, out of which emerged… "Shrew" "Gri Gri Mer" Said William's Sandshrew and Bonney's Grimer. In response Max and Liza sent out Ralts and Lunatone.

"Ralts attack Grimer with Confusion!"

"Lunatone get Sandshrew with and Ice Beam."

"Protect yourself, Sandshrew use Sand Attack!"

"Grimer use Sludge, now." Unfortunately for the Rockets Ralts and Lunatone's attacks hit first. "Well, I guess it's my turn," Said Mankey, "Time for my Low Kick." As Mankey attacked a man in a cloak stepped in his way. "Stop right there," said the man, as he held up his hands, "Psywave." When he said this, a wave of energy seemed to flow out of his hands hitting Mankey and sending him flying into his partners and their Pokémon.

"How did you do that," Asked Max. "It's a battle style that I developed," Responded the man, "Some Pokémon, like Gastly and Grimer can be trained to mold their bodies around their trainer or to possess their trainer, it gives me a way of reacting more quickly to my opponents attacks." Liza then decided to ask a question that was on her mind, "Why are you wearing a cloak?" To which the man responded, "So that Max wouldn't be able to tell who I was at first." "Huh?! Do I know you," Max asked. "It worked, as you can see," Said the man as he pulled off his hood so that they could see the smirk on his face, "Are you happy to see me Max?" "CLAY, is that you," asked Max, Wide-Eyed. "You got it in one, so did you miss me," Responded Clay. "Umm, I think I'm missing something," Said Liza. "Oh right," Said Max, "Liza, I'd like you to meet my insane cousin Clay, who got a tattoo of Giratina on his back when he was eight years old." "Actually, I was six," responded Clay, "So; I'm guessing this Ralts is yours and that Lunatone belongs to Liza, right? So what other Pokémon do you have?" "Actually, that's it for me," said Max. "Me too," Said Liza, as she looked down, seeming embarrassed. "Oh, OK," Said Clay, "Well, I'd like you to meet my team so far." With that Clay pressed the button on one of his Pokéballs releasing a Grimer as a Gastly appeared next to him. "This is my beginner's Pokémon," he said referring to the Gastly, "Her name is Secret, and this is Venom my Grimer, he's the first Pokémon I ever caught, and also," He said digging in his backpack and pulling out a reddish- orange colored egg, "Venom wouldn't agree to come with me unless I brought this egg along with me, I guess he's the baby Pokémon's father, so where are you guys headed after you're done here?" "Well," Max responded, "I heard there was a gym in Midnight City so I was planning to head there for a gym battle, and then we were going to go to Navy Town for the Pokémon Contest there." "Well alright then, I'm on my way to Midnight City to so we can head there together and we could stop by my sister's place on the way," Clay said, "Sound good, to you guys?" "Sure," Max and Liza responded. "Then it's settled, we'll head out in the morning," Said Clay confidently.

Elsewhere

"Well, those two twerps certainly were powerful," Said Bonney.

"Yeah and if what Jessie and James have told us is true they're bound to run in to lots of rare Pokémon," Agreed William.

"Then it's agreed, we're following the twerps from now on," Finished Mankey.

**End**

A/N: Well that's it for the first Chapter, just so you know William Bonney was the real name of Billy the Kid, also Mankey can talk because he was a good friend of Meowth's. William and Bonney were good friends of Jessie and James. Mikey and Sakura will be the rivals of Liza and Max respectively. This may have other one time appearance characters appearing more frequently in it as well. Five of the six main characters of this story have now been introduced soon the sixth will appear. Stay tuned.


	3. Clay's Sister

Disclaimer: I, _**TippyToe Zombie**_ do not own Pokémon or any related characters, I only own the Ikiiki region and _some_ of the characters that live there.

A/N: You guys should really enjoy this chapter you'll be seeing some old friends here.

Clay's Sister

When we last left them Max, Liza, and Clay had decided to head for Midnight City together. Now they are seen having some lunch before heading out on the road. "Wow Clay, this tastes amazing." Max says. "Why thank you." Clay Responds. "Lunatone and Ralts seem to be enjoying their meal too," Says Liza, "you must be a very good cook, because Lunatone is very picky." "I have to be a good cook to be a Pokémon Breeder. Right?" Says Clay. "That is probably true, Brock is a Pokémon Breeder and he's a great cook." Says Max. "We had better get going my sister's house is on Route 232, and that is East of here." Clay says, and so they took their leave eastward heading towards the home of Clay's sister, not noticing the eyes watching them in the bushes.

After hours of walking Liza and Max were getting tired. "Are we there yet?" Said Max to Clay in a tired tone. "Gee Max, I did not know you were such a wuss, but yes we are. Look that is my sister's house right there." He said pointing to a building about three meters away. "You don't have to point," said Liza with a grumpy voice, "There's only one building here." "Well I am sorry, I was only pointing because it was kind of a reflex, when you are showing something to someone you usually make some type of gesture towards whatever you are trying to show them." He chuckled, "Holy run-on sentences Crobatman." The three of them laughed at that for a short time before Max decided to ask a question that was on both his and Liza's mind, "Hey Clay, why is it that you don't use many contractions, I mean you used some when we first saw you, but you haven't used any since then." "I decided to stop using contractions a while ago, currently I cannot remember why, but it is kind of fun watching people's reactions when they notice it. It is a relatively recent change, and I guess I accidentally used contractions earlier out of excitement at seeing you guys." Clay responds as they enter his sister's house.

The first things that they saw were 7 pairs of eyes in the shadows as 7 creatures jumped towards Clay. "Why did those two Ditto, a Pupitar, a Tailow, a Pikachu, a Charmeleon, and a Butterfree just jump you?" Max asked Clay. "Oh, these two are my sister's Pokémon Ditto and Mini-Dit," answered Clay, pointing to each Pokémon in turn "and the others are her boyfriend's Pokémon Cruise, Rose, Sparky, Zippo, and Happy." He finished while petting Sparky. Then a voice said, "Well, would you look who it is; how're you little brother, and what about you Max?" Clay's sister said, "and who's this girl?" "My name's Liza," she said. "Well I welcome all of you to The Ikiiki House of Imité. My name is Duplica Rorschach, and this," she gestured towards a brown haired boy in a green outfit, "is my boyfriend Ritchie." "Well sis, all three of us are fine. Are mom and dad here?" Asked Clay. "No, they've got business in Kanto, so they're staying at our house in Kanto." Duplica answered. "Dad is letting you stay home, on another island, completely alone, with no one to keep you company other than your Pokémon and your boyfriend? I find that surprising for some reason." Clay said with a patronizing tone. "Dad knows Ritchie. He knows that Ritchie won't try anything." Duplica retorted. "I also know that Ritchie would not try anything." Clay shot back. "Maybe you two should calm down." said Max, realizing that things were starting to get out of hand with his cousins. "Right!" said Duplica, "let's get down to business," she looked at Liza, "So how long have you and Max been dating?" She asked causing Liza and Max to blush in surprise and embarrassment and caused Clay to burst into a fit of laughter. "What, why do you think we're dating!" They both said at the same time. "Well if you," Duplica said pointing to Liza, "were dating Clay he would have told me, so I guessed that you must have been dating Max." "I'm not dating either of them!" Liza yelled. "Oh," said Duplica before grinning, "well you know my cousin here is quite the catch, so maybe you two should get together." This caused both Max and Liza to turn an even deeper shade of red as Clay said between laughs. "As funny as this is I think you have teased them enough, big sis." "Yeah, you may be right there little bro." She acknowledged. "So," said Ritchie to Max, "have you caught any Pokémon yet?" "No," Max responded, "so far I just have Ralts." "Well," began Clay, "we should correct that, should we not?" "I guess so." Max says. "Well then lets go," he says grabbing Max's arm, "there are Pokémon all around this house, in fact I saw one near some power lines that, if I am remembering correctly, you told me you liked."

When the five of them got to the power lines they did indeed see several Pokémon including a few Porygon, which Max had indeed once told Clay that he would like to have. "What are you waiting for," Clay said to him, as he gave Max five Pokéballs, "go get it." Max then sent out his Ralts and prepared for battle with the wild Porygon.

"Ralts use Hypnosis." Max orders, and the attack causes the wild Porygon to fall asleep. "Now, Psychic." He says, which hits the Porygon both hurting it and causing it to wake up. Max realizes that the Porygon will be easier to catch if it gets put back to sleep, so he tells Ralts to use Hypnosis again. "Okay," he says, "Pokéball go!" The Pokéball moves around a bit before stopping and revealing that he had captured his first Pokémon, and so Max did the first thing that came into his head, "Yes, I caught Porygon," he said mimicking Ash's famous pose. Ritchie and Duplica both looked at Clay with questioning glances. "Remember when May told us that her and Max traveled with your buddy from Kanto." Clay said, causing Ritchie and Duplica to reply with, "Oh yeah." "So now that you've caught your first Pokémon what are you going to do?" asked Duplica. "Well I guess we should probably get going if we want to reach Midnight City sometime soon." Said Liza. "Yeah, you're probably right." Said Max. "Then we are off to Midnight City," Clay said, as he became dazed and finished, "The home of the most beautiful girl in the world."

And so the trio left saying farewell to Duplica, Ritchie, and the rest of the residents of the House of Imité. Things were looking bright for all, but Max was worried about the frighteningly familiar behavior that his cousin had shown as they were leaving.

A/N

Do all of you get why Max is worried, if not you will find out in the next chapter

Now a question for you: In the first chapter Venom's egg was shown, do any of you know what Pokémon was in the egg?

Read, Review, Recommend this to your friends, and please try to put all comments as politely as possible

I am the TippyToe Zombie

I like to limbo

Often I fall on people's heads


End file.
